


Reasonable Doubt

by orphan_account



Category: Holy Trinity (YouTube RPF)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-26 08:23:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6231307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Reasonable Doubt

They think she hasn’t noticed. They actually think they’re being subtle. It’s so adorable Mamrie could vomit.  
Okay, so she didn’t realise at first. In fact, at first she thinks they’re fighting, because Hannah completely stops touching Grace. Hannah and Mamrie have both always been exceptions to Grace’s thing about touching, and God knows Hannah communicates with her body, so when she realises she hasn’t seen them make any kind of physical contact in three days, she calls them both and tells them to work out whatever shit is making them act all weird and distant around each other. The next time she sees them, things are back to normal and she doesn’t think anything more of it.  
A couple of weeks later, Grace is editing the YDAD they just shot while Mamrie cleans up. Grace’s phone goes off and she reads the message, smiling down at the screen.  
“Hey, Hannah’s coming over,” she says.  
“Oh, great, I’ll save her some of this,” Mamrie replies, setting aside the cocktail she’d named the Justin’s Beiber Fever Reliever, which she’d made to celebrate his retirement from making ‘music’.  
Grace goes back to editing for a few moments and then glances in the mirror beside her computer.  
“Hey Mamrie, do I look okay?” She asks.  
Mamrie gives her a look.  
“Sure, Grace, you look fine,” she says, puzzled.  
“Never mind,” Grace says, blushing.  
Mamrie quirks an eyebrow.  
It gets worse when Hannah turns up. She hugs them both, like always, but there’s a moment before she hugs Grace where they both hesitate, and afterwards neither of them look at each other for a few minutes, instead talking only to Mamrie.  
Holy shit.  
-  
She feels a little bit like she’s in a nature documentary. She’s pretty sure the specimens haven’t mated yet, but they’re well into their courtship ritual. She has lunch at Hannah’s place one day and mid-way through, a gorgeous bouquet of roses is delivered to her door. Hannah spends ten minutes stammering her way through an explanation and finally admits that she’s dating someone. Mamrie has mercy on her and just says she can’t wait to meet the lucky lady. When Hannah doesn’t respond, but her eyes slide to the framed photo of all three of them that Hannah keeps on her coffee table, Mamrie knows she’s right.  
She thinks about letting them know that she knows, because pretending to be oblivious to the least subtle secret affair in the history of the world is a lot of effort. She decides against it, though, and just enjoys their attempts to pretend they aren’t totally smitten with each other.  
They don’t make it easy, though. When Grace texts Hannah to ask if she wants to join them for dinner and turns red when the reply comes through, Mamrie has to literally bite her lip to stop herself from teasing Grace about it.  
When she sees Grace’s red raglan in Hannah’s clean laundry, she has to pretend to believe some crazy story about it getting covered in mud, when Los Angeles has been bone dry for weeks and Grace doesn’t go near dirt if she can help it anyway.  
When they go out together, Mamrie has to ignore it when they disappear together for ten minutes and Grace comes back with a completely different shade of lipstick on. She does give them points for at least attempting to remove the evidence, until she sees the tiny red smear on Hannah’s collar.  
She knows exactly when they start sleeping together. She shows up at Grace’s house and Hannah is already there, walking around barefoot. Grace spends her time staring at Hannah and trips over her words every time Hannah looks back at her, and when she leans forward to pick up her drink Mamrie sees faint red nail marks running down her back. Mamrie finally excuses herself to the bathroom to give them a chance to pull themselves together. She hears faint whispering and a hastily stifled giggle and when she comes out, they manage to act like they aren’t seconds away from jumping each other. Barely.  
Seriously, the things she does for these girls.  
A few days later, she calls Hannah to arrange rehearsals for the No Filter shows coming up. Hannah is talking about possible dates when she breathes in sharply and then goes quiet.  
“Hannah?” Mamrie asks.  
“Um, yeah, Mamrie, so the 17th, um, that works for you?” Her voice ends on a squeak.  
“Hannah, are you okay?”  
“I’m fine! Um, listen, can we finish this later? I really – shit! Sorry Mames, I gotta go!”  
Mamrie is worried, but then she hears Grace’s voice for a second before the line goes dead, and she really didn’t need to know that Grace’s laugh could get so dirty.  
She wonders if it’s possible to give yourself short-term memory loss if you hit yourself hard enough.  
-  
When Grace stands her up for brunch the next day and her texts go unanswered, she drives over to Grace’s place instead. As she comes up to the door she hears the blender going, and when her knock goes unanswered, she just walks in, assuming Grace can’t hear her.  
Hannah is standing naked at the counter, making a smoothie.  
“Fuck!” Mamrie yells, covering her eyes. Hannah shrieks and pulls the fridge door open, hiding behind it.  
“Hannah?” Grace calls from the bedroom and Mamrie hears her start to walk over.  
“Grace you better not be fucking naked too!” Mamrie yells, still covering her eyes.  
“Mamrie?!”  
“Grace, can you bring me a robe or something?” Hannah pleads, and Mamrie can’t help but laugh. She hears cloth rustling and the fridge door closing.  
“Okay, Mamrie, you can open your eyes,” Grace says. Mamrie peeks between her fingers. Grace is wrapped in a sheet, hair so wild and tangled she might as well have a ‘just had sex’ sign over her head. Hannah is in Grace’s robe, hiding her face in her hands.  
“Mamrie, what the hell are you doing here?” Grace demands.  
“You stood me up, I came to check if you were okay!”  
“Oh, shit,” Grace says, and Hannah giggles hysterically. “I forgot.”  
“Yeah, I can see that!”  
“Listen Mamrie, I can explain,” Grace says, gesturing between herself and Hannah.  
Mamrie laughs. “Grace, do you think I’m blind? You’ve been doing this for weeks!”  
“What? How did you know?!” Hannah asks, shocked.  
Mamrie can’t help it. She laughs in her face.


End file.
